p100fandomcom-20200213-history
Melee Attack List
Charge Punch #* Description: The user charges up for a punch, then releases it after some time. During its chargeup, the direction can be changed. #* Effect #** Damage: 170 #** Knockback: 70, 0° front from user #** Chargeup: 2 sec #** Cooldown: 3 sec #** Other: none #* Users: # Fling Kick #* Description: A series of kicks are thrown out that can continually be used until someone gets hit, in which case it ends with a finisher after 5 hits. #* Effect #** Damage: 15 (regular hit), 80 (finisher) #** Knockback: 0, 0° front from user (regular hit); 30, 35° front from user (finisher) #** Chargeup: 0.5 sec #** Cooldown: 0.5 sec (user-cancel), 1 sec (finisher) #** Other: can be cancelled by the user #* Users: # Crescent Kick #* Description: The user spins around and kicks in an upward arc in front of them. #* Effect #** Damage: 90 #** Knockback: 10, 70° front from user and 50° left from user #** Chargeup: 0 sec #** Cooldown: 1 sec #** Other: user spins 360° when being used #* Users: # Shockwave Punch #* Description: The user slams its fist into the ground and creates a shockwave that damages enemies. #* Effect #** Damage: 80 (wave), 190 (punch) #** Knockback: 15, 25° back from wave (wave), 80, -70° front from user (punch) #** Chargeup: 1 sec #** Cooldown: 1.5 sec #** Other: will cause fast fall in air, cannot preform the wave in air but will continue to try until 5 seconds have passed or until the user hits the ground #* Users: # Uppercut Punch #* Description: The user hits anyone in front of them with a powerful uppercut which sends them into the air. #* Effect #** Damage: 115 #** Knockback: 70, 80° front from user #** Chargeup: 0.5 sec #** Cooldown: 2.5 sec #** Other: none #* Users: # Rapid Fists #* Description: A series of punches are thrown out that can continually be used until someone gets hit, in which case it ends with a 3-hit combo after 5 hits. #* Effect #** Damage: 15 (regular hit), 65 (finisher) #** Knockback: 0, 0° front from user (regular hit); 40, 15° front from user (finisher) #** Chargeup: 0.5 sec #** Cooldown: 0.5 sec (user-cancel), 1.5 sec (finisher) #** Other: can be cancelled by the user #* Users: # Power Stomp #* Description: The user jumps up and slams both of their feet in the direction they face. #* Effect #** Damage: 130 #** Knockback: 85, 0° front from user (forward), -90° front from user (downward), 0° back from user (downward) #** Chargeup: 1.5 sec #** Cooldown: 2 sec #** Other: can be aimed forward, backward, or downward #* Users: # Charge Kick #* Description: The user charges up for a kick, then releases it after some time. During its chargeup, the direction can be changed. #* Effect #** Damage: 185 #** Knockback: 55, 0° back from user #** Chargeup: 2 sec #** Cooldown: 3 sec #** Other: none #* Users: # Tornado Spin #* Description: The user spins at very high speeds and bounces back anything it comes into contact with until they stop. The user can also slowly move while this attack is being preformed. #* Effect #** Damage: 60 #** Knockback: 20, 0° front from hit area #** Chargeup: 1 sec #** Cooldown: 1.5 sec #** Other: can be cancelled by the user, otherwise lasts 10 sec #* Users: # Spring Kick #*Description: The user jabs a target with their leg which sends them to the ground and back up, allowing them to be hit again. #* Effect #** Damage: 80 #** Knockback: 70 (55 from ground back to user), -75° front from user #** Chargeup: 0 sec #** Cooldown: 1.5 sec #** Other: bounces the target back up when they hit the ground #* Users: